


Never thought we'd get here

by Bashfullybeautiful92



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfullybeautiful92/pseuds/Bashfullybeautiful92
Summary: Chapter 3Dimitri never really cared much for children, but there was something about this little boy that caught his attention. The chestnut coloured hair that fell into his deep brown eyes, his toothy grin and chubby cheeks, he couldn’t help but be sucked in. The little boys eyes widened as he spotted the tray bakes behind the glass, toddling over to push his face against the guard. ‘Ah yes, you’ve spotted the tasty things’Oneshots/drabbles
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the one shots are connected, they're based on the movie but I guess they could be applied to the musical too. I don't know if they're any good, but I had these ideas that I just couldn't let go...so here it is.

Anya blinked rapidly at the bottle being shook in her face. She didn’t know what confused her more, where Dimitri had managed to get his paws on such contraband or the fact that he was acknowledging her existence at all, ever since awkward interaction after Vlad’s waltz lesson he’d been out right ignoring her. 

‘Where did you get that?’ She finally asked with an arched eyebrow. 

‘A magician never reveals his secrets,’ he grinned with a smug smile. 

‘I don’t know…’ Anya scrunched up her nose, ‘where’s Vlad, should we ask him?’ 

‘He’s taking his after tea nap,’ Dimitri snorted, ‘beside he’d come up with some _gavno_  
about keeping it in his hip flask in case we get any wounds we need cleaning’ 

Anya gnawed on her lip, eyeing the bottle off vodka. 

‘Okay, just one question,’ Anya wondered, ‘if we drink this, does it mean we have to go into hiding for rest of the way to Paris in case the true owner comes to find us’ 

Dimitri smirked over her shoulder, winking to someone behind her, ‘it’s all sorted, Irina’s got it covered,’ 

‘Irina,’ Anya murmured, turning to glance over her shoulder, spotting a girl eyeing Dimitri, with a look that she assumed was meant to be flirtatious, but she was pretty sure that’s the way she looked at the potatoes in the first meal Vlad and Dimitri had bought her, but looking at the way Dimitri was letting his eyes wonder down the length of the pretty blondes body, it seemed to work for him. ‘See something you like’ 

Dimitri’s eyes moved back to hers quickly.

‘Something like that,’ he muttered, Anya missed the way his eyes lingered on her a little too long. ‘So’ he drummed his fingers against the bottle ‘what do you think? Up for a little fun’ 

‘Always’ she grinned. 

< 3 < 3 < 3 

Dimitri and Anya’s laughter could be heard floating down the staircase as they made their way down from the top deck. Word on Dimitri’s secret stash had spread over the ship and it wasn’t long before Dimitri had a game on the go, taking bets on who would be the last one standing, making a penny or two. They’d had to make a run for it when they’d announced that there was no more vodka and the elder gentleman with Irina had offered to go back to his cabin and grab his own bottle. 

‘Shh’ Dimitri laughed, lowering himself down in the middle of the stair case ‘we should be good here, besides, there’s still a little left, just enough for the two of us,’ 

‘I don’t know if I could handle much more,’ hiccuped Anya, ‘I’ve never drank before’ 

‘I know…how do you think I knew you’d never be the last one standing?’ He asked patting his bulging pocket and taking a swig out of the bottle. 

‘Well, you can thank me by using that money to purchase me a new dress,’ she snapped, taking the bottle out of his grasp as he swiped the back of his hand over his mouth, ‘I take it the elder man was your girlfriends father,’ 

‘No,’ he shook his head as she made a face as the substance slid down her throat, ‘believe it or not it’s her husband,’ Anya chocked on her next sip, ‘and she’s not my girlfriend,’ 

‘Jesus,’ Anya shivered, trying not to think why a pretty young girl would be with an older gentleman like Irina was, ‘can I ask you something?’ 

‘You just did,’ he teased, pulling a funny face in her direction, before leaning back against the stair behind him, ‘ask away’ 

Anya looked over at him, her cheeks burning at the jump in her stomach at the sight of his hair flopping into his eyes and the flex of his muscles underneath his rolled up sleeves. He really was attractive, Anya had finally admitted that to herself. But wasting time, getting caught up on those sorts of feelings would just be foolish. 

‘Why are men so interested in girls like Irina?’ she asked, pulling her legs up towards her chest and resting her cheek on her knee. 

Dimitri thought back to the tall blond, with the sharp green eyes and the beautiful Ruby dress hugging her waist. Then he glanced over to Anya, her red hair fell in thick waves over her shoulders, her blue eyes that where usually sparkling with mischief, where dropping drowsily due to the alcohol consumption. She was wearing the dress he’d bought her, the extra meals they had been providing her with had helped develop curves that the dress emphasised. 

‘Well, I suppose some men are into that sorta thing,’ Dimitri shrugged, glancing over at her and clearing his throat awkwardly and averting his gaze to his shuffling feet, ‘some men are into bossy little red heads’ 

‘Really’ she asked, scrunching up her nose. 

Dimitri hunched forward, running a hand through his hair, pushing it back off his face. 

‘Yeah, really,’ he nodded, gathering the courage to look at her, running his tongue out to wet his lips. ‘And sometimes…the men who prefer their women bratty,’ Anya attempted to elbow him in the gut, but her coordination skills were stilted due to intoxication and ended up slapping her elbow off the stair causing her to groan, he chuckled slightly, lifting her elbow to his lips giving it a soft kiss, ‘all better,’ he smiled as a blush graced her cheeks ‘and sometimes the men are in complicated situations…and you just gotta be patient, hold on until things…settle’ 

Anya smiled shyly, her fingers tracing the patch of skin his lips had just touched. 

‘Also it was Irina’s husband’s vodka,’ informed Dimitri, ‘just…that’s why I had to…you know…flirt’ 

Anya bit her lip trying to stop the grin that wanted to from on her lips, nodding her head slightly letting her him know that they were on the same page. 

‘So…’ she glanced back at the ceiling, ‘would you ever flirt with me?’ 

‘Christ’ he clenched his jaw ‘Look Anya, I’m not good at the stuff,’ rubbing the back off his neck nervously, that was a lie, he was damn good at this stuff, but putting on the charm, shmoosing, that was all part of the conman act, when it came to being honest about his feelings that was a completely other story. 

‘You seemed pretty good at it with Irina,’ she stated pointedly. 

‘Yeah but that…’ he stopped himself, he didn’t want to confirm it. Make it real. ‘Anya, I just want to clarify…’ 

‘Go on,’ she whispered moving toward him. 

‘You know you’re beautiful right?’ He asked, grinding his teeth as he blushed, Dimitri didn’t blush. 

‘You really think so?’ She asked, and Dimitri didn’t think he’d ever seen her so…honest. She genuinely didn’t think she was beautiful. She genuinely felt put out by Irina, some girl neither of them knew and with any luck would never come across again. 

‘I know so,’ he smiled gently at her, as he reached out and pushed a stray curl behind her ear letting his hand linger there. 

‘You know you are too right? I mean…I think you’re extremely handsome,’ she hiccuped, her eyes becoming even more drowsy, letting him know she was as drunk as he was, ‘I mean you have a very pretty eye’ 

‘Just the one? I always knew my left one let me down,’ he joked, rubbing his thumb against her cheek bone his eyes falling to her full lips. 

‘Are you gonna kiss me this time?’ She wondered more than asked, referring to the night they danced. 

‘Do you want me to?’ He asked her. 

‘Yes,’ she nodded, he smiled gently as he moved in closer yet again, ‘but first, I think….’

‘Anya you’ve suddenly gone very green’ 

Anya promptly vomited in Dimitri lap. 

After he had tucked her up in bed with the wash bucket he’d stole from down the corridor, by her bed and received a lecture from Vlad, Dimitri spent the night periodically holding Anya’s hair back and mentally kicking himself for not kissing her bloody sooner. _slaboumnyy ___


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to the way she was acting right now, Anya wasn’t a silly little girl. She knew what man and wife did on their wedding night. What they were meant to do. She knew things, she’d heard things, she’d been told things. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, it wasn’t that she hadn’t thought about, once, twice, every night from the last time they were on this very boat. God did she want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos i really appreciate them :) here's the second chapter, I've put the rating up to T but if you feel it needs to go up to M just let me know! It is a bit more on the...risqué side. I hope you enjoy it!

They’d just caught the priest as he’d finished evening mass, Dimitri didn’t understand a word of the service, but Anya seemed to, and as long as she was his wife at the end of it that’s all that mattered to him. 

It didn’t take long for the word to spread around the passengers on the boat, just the sight of the pair giggling childishly as they danced was enough of a give away. Soon enough most of the occupants on the ship were up celebrating with them and a bottle of vodka was making the rounds. 

‘You sure that’s such a good idea?’ Dimitri nodded his head towards the shot of vodka that Anya was holding to her lips. 

‘I thought we agreed we’d never mention that again,’ she groaned, nudging him with her shoulder. 

‘I’m not saying a word…’ he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close, before gently pushing the shot towards her lips ‘don’t worry I’ll hold your hair back, just maybe don’t throw up on me this time, I’m lacking when it comes to trousers,’ 

Anya pulled a face as the vodka slid down her throat. 

‘Your right, this is not a good idea,’ wiping the back of her hand over her mouth. Dimitri laughed refilling her glass. 

‘You’re fine, it’s not meant to taste nice, if you feel like you’re going to heave then stop,’ he held the shot out to her again, ‘besides, we need to build up your tolerance, what goods a Russian who can’t handle her vodka’ 

‘Pretty useful,’ Anya informed throwing back the shot, her nose scrunching up again at the taste, ‘I’d be able to remember my wedding night and wouldn’t have a splitting head ache in the morning’ 

‘Speaking of which,’ Dimitri whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear causing a shiver to run up her spine ‘I think it’s time to get you to bed princess,’ 

‘Don’t call me princess’ she rolled her eyes, trying to feign annoyance. 

‘Okay brat, it’s time we got you to bed, what do you think?’ He deadpanned, ‘it’s been a long day,’ 

‘Sounds good,’ she whispered softly, letting him lead her towards the steps, trying to control the blush that flushed her cheeks at the wolf whistles from the male passengers, Dimitri simply chuckled, shoving the shoulders playfully of the older men who slapped him on the back. 

< 3 < 3 < 3

Contrary to the way she was acting right now, Anya wasn’t a silly little girl. She knew what man and wife did on their wedding night. What they were meant to do. She knew things, she’d heard things, she’d been told things. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, it wasn’t that she hadn’t thought about, once, twice, every night from the last time they were on this very boat. God did she want to.  
She’d thought about in her hotel room in Paris all alone, her fingers touching herself in places they’d never touched before and she hadn’t been able to help wondering if Dimitri was touching himself in the same way, to the same thoughts in the room down the hall. So why was she blushing at the thought of it? Squirming at the sight of her husband slipping of his waistcoat and slowly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his chest that she’d never much thought about and his muscular arms that she’d thought way to much off. 

It wasn’t until he reached for his belt, and Anya’s hitched breath echoed against the walls, that he noticed how uncomfortable Anya seemed from her perch on their teeny tiny bed in their itty bitty cabin. 

‘Anya,’ he chuckled, pulling his belt through the loops of his trousers. ‘You’ve seen me change before’ 

‘Yeah, I know’ Anya asserted, her eyes flashing back up to his, straightening up, trying to allude confidence, but the smirk on his lips showed he wasn’t buying it, ‘but we weren’t married then, it’s different now,’ 

Dimitri’s brow jutted upwards at the word marriage. He left his trousers on in the hopes that he would make her feel more comfortable as he sat beside her. 

‘So we are,’ he laughed rubbing a hand over his still tender jaw, ‘married that is.’ 

‘Come on,’ Anya pleaded, ‘it can’t just be me, it’s…’ 

‘Awkward?’ Dimitri offered. 

‘Scary,’ he nodded his head in agreement, glancing done at his hands avoiding eye contact.

‘You know, up on the deck, what I whispered in your ear, the dirty remarks from the other men…it was all just a joke,’ 

‘Oh I know,’ Anya scrunched her nose, waving her hand in his direction. 

‘I should have said something but I…’ he rushed, fiddling with his fingers.

‘I know it was a joke, it wasn’t them, it wasn’t you, I swear,’Anya groaned, covering her face with her hands. 

‘Tell me what it is huh?’ Dimitri Murmured gently, pulling her hands away from her face and clasping them in his own, ‘tell me, so I can help make you feel…not so scared’ 

‘I…just…I’ she stammered, her eyes traveled around the room landing anywhere but on his, her blush retuning. 

‘Oh,’ Dimitri sighed, realization glinting in his eyes, he squeezed her hands that were still in his, ‘ Anya, we don’t have to do that tonight, I never expected that tonight,’ 

‘You didn’t?’ She ask hesitantly, her eyes falling on his finally. 

‘I didn’t’ he smiled, brushing his thumb over her knuckles. Did he want to? Yes. Had he thought about it? Most definitely. Expected it? Not at all. ‘So, would you prefer if I kept my trousers on or…’ 

‘No,’ she laughed, standing up turning her back towards him, ‘unzip me?’ 

It took Dimitri a moment to react, it felt like an eternity before she felt him come up behind her and place his fingers on the clasp, both their breaths shallowing as his knuckles grazed her back. The tension breaking as the zipper got caught half way down causing them both to giggle awkwardly. 

‘Just..it’s stuck…give me A moment,’ Dimitri stumbled, as he tugged at the clasp to no avail.

‘It’s already tore to shreds, just rip it off me Dimitri I can barley breath it’s that tight,’ groaned Anya, reaching behind her in an attempt to of it herself. 

‘Jesus, don’t say things like that,’ he grunted, pushing her hands out of the way, and sliding the palm of his hands over the expense of bare skin revealed, before grabbing either side of the material and pulling it apart. Anya cringed at the sound of the material tearing. ‘It’s a pity, I liked that dress,’ 

‘I don’t think I’d have been going to the markets for a browse in it now do you?’ Anya rolled her eyes, letting the fabric pool at her feet before climbing into bed in only her slip, squeezing herself as close to the wall as she could. Her husband following suit in nothing but his socks and boxers. 

Anya couldn’t get far enough away from Dimitri she was practically scaling the wall, she was going to give him complex if she wasn’t careful. He decided to test the waters, letting his right leg brush against her left, the skin burning were bare skin touched. They stayed like that for a moment before Anya squeaked a good night and turned her body so fast towards that wall that he was pretty sure she banged her forehead against it full smack, and all contact was lost. 

‘Night’ Dimitri huffed, turning his back to her, trying his best not to scowl. 

He’d been telling the truth earlier, he hadn’t expected that, not at all, but he had thought that they at least would…cuddle…god he hated that word. He scrunched his eyes shut in hope that sleep would soon come. But with Anya sighing and twisting the way she was now that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. 

Anya bit back a curse word as her head made contact with the wall. She didn’t know what was wrong with her. Maybe she was that used to acting like Dimitri’s touch didn’t annoy her that it was embedded in her to stop any uninvited skin on skin action immediately. 

She tried to keep the sighing at a minimum as she tossed and turned for the next 20 minutes or so, she had just began subconsciously thrumming her finger tips against the wall when she felt Dimitri roll over towards her, pull her close to him so her back was flat against his chest and grabbed her hand and place it flat against the mattress. 

‘Anya. Shut up. Stop moving. And go. To. Sleep.’ He seethed through clenched teeth before placing an opened mouth kiss to the back of her neck to sooth the bite of his words. 

They stayed like that for a few moments before she eventually rolled around to face him, enjoying the way his arms tightening around her waist, pulling her closer. 

‘I can’t sleep,’ she whined ever so slightly. 

‘Well, after your forehead made such good friends with the wall, sleeping might not be the best thing for you right now,’ he laughed, kissing her forehead gently. 

‘Can I talk to you about something,’ she asked shyly, 

‘Do I have a choice,’ he teased, opening his eyes fully, and reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear, ‘of course you can,’ 

‘It’s a little embarrassing,’ she ducked her head down, glancing up when his forehead touched hers. 

‘We’re husband and wife Anya,’ he spoke softly, rubbing his nose against hers, ‘you can talk to me about anything,’ 

‘It’s about what we talked about earlier…’ he’d suspected that, he tried to keep his face blank, determined to be mature and have an adult conversation with her about it. Answer anything she’d ask. Let’s face it, if he didn’t he’d never have sex again. 

‘What about it,’ he asked trying his best to control the blush threatening. 

‘I want to…it’s not that I don’t’ she began. _Oh boy_ ‘it’s just…’ He didn’t dare open his mouth, afraid he’d say the wrong thing and have her clam up again. ‘Can we talk about it?’ 

He waited a beat, adamant that the words we are talking about it Anya. Wouldn’t pass his lips. He could see this was difficult enough for her and didn’t want to make it worse. He nodded his head slightly encouraging her to continue. 

‘I think I know the answer,’ Anya pulled her shoulders up around her ‘but, have you had sex before?’ 

‘Yes,’ he answered immediately, proud that he’d managed to keep his face neutral and had been honest with her. 

‘Okay…good’ she nodded, looking somewhere over his shoulder. 

‘Good?’ He repeated, his brows scrunching in confusion.  
K  
‘Well…I’m thinking at least one of us should now what we’re doing’ she informed logically. 

‘That’s not really…I mean…your body kind of…’ he sighs rolling his eyes slightly, ‘it’s not something you can or can’t do, everyone can do it, as long as you want to’ 

‘Oh’ she glanced down at his chest, letting her fingers trace the bumpy scars that were there. ‘Does it hurt?’ 

‘Yes, for women, the first couple of times can be uncomfortable,’ he answered honestly, ‘but it’s the mans job to ensure the lead up is worth it for her’

‘Is it really as fun as people say’ she asked him doubtfully 

‘Fun,’ snorted Dimitri, immediately feeling bad when he realised she thought he was laughing at her, ‘once you get past your first time it can be really really fun, but it can take a lot of practice before you get to that stage. You have to have the right partner for that to happen’ 

‘Have you ever found the right partner before?’ She questioned letting her finger tips move towards his abdomen. 

‘Um’ he hesitated, his eyes fluttering slightly when her fingers grazed the band of his boxers, ‘no, it works differently for men…it doesn’t take as much work’ she was proving his point, the simple touch of her fingers against the skin under his navel was causing him to twitch against her hip.

Her eyes misted over slightly, as she glanced down to see the outline of him against his underwear. 

‘I see’ she murmured, ‘so there’s more way than one to…enjoy it?’

All he could do was nod his head, the blood suddenly no longer in his brain. 

‘Have you thought about it,’ she whispered, her leg moving over his hip, the change in position causing them both to moan as he rubbed against her. ‘Us together.’ 

His hand moved to her thigh, stroking it slightly, his Adam’s apple bobbing when he swallowed. ‘Yes.’ He rasped, ‘have you’ 

‘Yes,’ she nodded, ‘at night, in bed,’ 

‘Oh fuck,’ he didn’t apologise for his crude language, as he lunged forward, capturing her lips with his, it was sloppy and desperate, teeth clashed and they definitely had better kisses but it was what they needed right now. ‘Have you touched yourself while you’ve thought of me’ 

She blushed once again, biting her lip before nodding, ‘me too’ he whispered and then they were moving again. Their hips meeting, the friction sending a jolt to her core. 

And then her hand was wrapping around his wrist, and guiding him to were it needed to be, and it felt far better than her own and it wasn’t too long before she was helping push down his boxers down just far enough and her hand was on him, he kept his hand wrapped around her wrist keeping a slow and steady pace. 

The room was getting smaller and their skin was getting hotter, she was getting impatient, she felt like she couldn’t breath but she didn’t want to stop, couldn’t let it stop. She felt him stiffen, the pace they were going picked up, she heard him groan and she was following after him. 

His damp forehead rested against her chest as he tried to calm his breathing.

‘Is now a bad time to ask what our surname is’ Anya pondered, as her fingers scratched as his scalp. 

‘After what just happened, I’m having difficulty remembering’ he slurred. 

‘So…’ Anya heisted, ‘you enjoyed it?’ 

‘You couldn’t tell?’ He teased, resting his chin on her chest so he could get a better look at her. 

‘Well, I wouldn’t know, would I?’ She retorted. 

‘I can’t remember my surname, that’s a pretty damn good sign,’ he tickled her sides, pulling a giggle out off her ‘why did you not…’ 

‘I did!’ She interrupted immediately, ‘its better when someone else…I’m sorry…I’m not used to being so open about it,’ 

‘It’s just me and you, it’s okay to talk about it,’ reassured Dimitri, ‘besides, I need to know what you like,’ 

‘Is there many more ways?’ She arched her eyebrow. 

‘Oh so many more,’ he smirked, capturing her lips with his, rolling her over on to her back as their tongues lapped against each other lazily, earning a breathy moan from Anya.

‘Will you show me?’ Anya asked so innocently, Dimitri had to choke back a groan. 

‘Yeah,’ he laughed, ‘just give me time to recover,’ 

‘But…’ Anya stated as he rolled off her, ‘I still want to take it slow’ 

Dimitri’s brow furrowed as he tried to decipher what she meant. 

‘Oh,’ he smiled, gently, ‘you set the pace, we’ll build up to it, as slow or as fast as you want,’ 

Anya lips pulled up slightly at the sides, squinting slightly as she took him in, reaching out to lace their hands together mid air ‘I love you,’ 

His smile turned in to a grin, he’d never get tired of hearing that. 

‘I love you too’ 

< 3 < 3 < 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri never really cared much for children, but there was something about this little boy that caught his attention. The chestnut coloured hair that fell into his deep brown eyes, his toothy grin and chubby cheeks, he couldn’t help but be sucked in. The little boys eyes widened as he spotted the tray bakes behind the glass, toddling over to push his face against the guard. ‘Ah yes, you’ve spotted the tasty things’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> milaya- darling...I think

They travelled around before eventually settling in a French town thirty minutes outside of Paris, close enough that Anya could see her grandmother frequently, and far enough that Dimitri didn’t have to endure Sunday lunch with the Dowager empress every week. Not that Dimitri didn’t like his wife’s Grandmother, in fact he was rather fond of her, and he liked to think she was rather fond of him. Although Anya was her only remaining family member left which meant she took far to much interest in her granddaughters life and In turn in his. 

If she asked him one more time if he was still doing odd jobs before offering to put him in contact with business men she knew well, he would scream. He’d never forget the look on her face when Anya had informed her of the waitressing job she took, even though he’d begged her not to tell her grandmother, at least not when he was there to hear the forced ‘well that’s lovely darling’ 

He’d been mortified when she’d offered him one of her many expensive rings to give Anya as an engagement ring. 

_’ I mean, you haven’t even got a wedding band between you both, people will start to talk’ she had scrunched up her nose._

_’ I know your highness’ did she actually think this fact didn’t bother him? ‘And I’ve promised Anya that one day, when we’ve the money to spare I’ll get her a ring, but for now…’ he trailed off feeling_

_his cheeks burn, not wanting to tell her that the money went towards putting food on the table instead of a ring in Anya’s finger._

_‘Dimitri, I’ve told you before it’s Marie,’ she sighed, glancing down at the ring, ‘Anastasia loved this ring when she was younger,’ Dimitri didn’t have the heart to tell her that was her Anastasia, not his Anya._

_‘Maybe you could give it to her…Marie’ he shrugged, ‘when I give her a ring, I want it to be from me, with my money, do you get what I mean,’_

_Realisation glistened in the older woman’s eyes, and a small smile spread across her lips._

_‘Yes, I understand,’ she had nodded, ‘I think that’s very admirable Dear,’_

When it came to their apartment, Dimitri had no more fight in him.

_‘But Grandmama…’ Anya had argued, glancing at Dimitri who simply shrugged helplessly as he looked around the one bedroom flat. It wasn’t extravagant, so he supposed it wouldn’t really have broke his in laws bank, and they couldn’t stay at the B &B much longer. _

_‘No buts,’ sighed her grandmother, ‘you wouldn’t let me help out while you were traveling, you wouldn’t let me give you the ring’ she ignored Anya’s enquiry into what ring she was talking about ‘think of it as a wedding present, a wedding, need I remind you, I wasn’t at’_

_Anya glanced at her husband once again._

_‘Thank you, your grace, it’s far too generous,’_

_‘Dimitri!’ Anya huffed, ‘where’s your big ego when I need it,’_

No, Dimitri much preferred the Sunday routine Anya and he had developed over the past few weeks from moving into the apartment. They would get up around 9am, go for a leisurely stroll, Anya tucked closely to his side to protect her from the cold. They’d stop at the shop on the corner of their street, Dimitri would purchase a news paper before they headed next door to the quant little bakery. 

They’d sit by the window, after ordering a coffee and hot water and Lemon and when Dimitri had had a good week, croissants. Dimitri would read, while Anya would stare out the window and people watch, making up her own stories for each couple, family, dog walker who passed by. A habit, she had told him once, that had developed in her teenage years, when she was trying to find her family, wondering if the people walking past her could belong to her. Could she belong to them?

He knew something was strange when he had almost read a full article without Anya Gasping over an adorable couple with greying hair that has just strolled by. Dimitri would roll his eyes, and go back to the paper and Anya would stick her tongue out at him and turn back to the window, completely missing the look of adoration on Dimitri’s face. 

‘No one catching your…’ he trailed of as he glanced up to find Anya snoozing, her head leaning awkwardly again the window, and her arms wrapped around herself for heat, He smiled softly, guiding her head gently to rest on his shoulder, before turning back to the paper and letting her catch a few extra minutes of sleep. 

An hour had almost passed by when Anya was woke by the sound of the bell above the door ringing as a woman and her two children entered the bakery. 

‘I told you you should have stayed in bed _milaya_ ,’ Dimitri murmured as she stretched, curling her self further into her seat, 

‘I know but with your work we haven’t seen each other all week,’ she pouted her lips which he promptly sealed with his own. 

‘you weren’t home until after 1am this morning,’ he arched his eyebrow, folding the paper up 

‘Nadya was showing me the ropes behind the bar,’ she yawned, rolling her eyes at Dimitri huffy sigh, ‘look, lets face it, you’re not getting anything solid, bit of labour here and there but it’s not secure, this is full time, I’m doing it,’ she asserted stopping to take a sip of her water and lemon, scrunching her face in disgust when she realised that it had obviously gone cold.

‘I’ll get you a hot one,’ Dimitri laughed at her facial expression and headed towards the counter. 

He waited patiently behind the woman who held her baby close, her toddler hiding against her leg, peeping up at Dimitri every so often, before promptly hiding in the material of his mother’s clothes when Dimitri’s eyes caught his. The older man couldn’t help but smile at the antics of the young boy, sticking his tongue out at him when he took another peep, causing him to erupted into giggles. 

‘Motya,’ his mother sighed, adjusting the baby closer to her. 

‘Motya,’ Dimitri muttered the Russian name, hunching down on his hunkers, ‘hello there’ 

Motya’s eyes brightened at the sound of his own language, instead of the confusing gibberish everyone had been speaking to him. He came out from behind his mother, his thumb firmly in his mouth stepping hesitantly towards Dimitri. 

Dimitri never really cared much for children, but there was something about this little boy that caught his attention. The chestnut coloured hair that fell into his deep brown eyes, his toothy grin and chubby cheeks, he couldn’t help but be sucked in. The little boys eyes widened as he spotted the tray bakes behind the glass, toddling over to push his face against the guard. ‘Ah yes, you’ve spotted the tasty things’ 

‘No…2 uh…’ his mother stuttered in broken French, ‘two loaves of bread,’ she reverted back to Russian with a frustrated sigh. 

Pierre, the owner of the bakery exchanged a withering look with the woman, clearly getting agitated. 

‘Just two loaves?’ Dimitri asked the woman in Russian, standing up straight, she nodded her head eagerly, relief washing over her face, as Dimitri turned towards Pierre relying what has been said to him in French, ‘the strawberry jam is good too,’ he informed the woman who pondered for a moment before nodding her head, ‘ and a strawberry jam,’ he asked Pierre before crouching down beside the little boy as his mother paid for her purchases. 

His chubby hands pressed against the glass were a chocolate croissant perched, glancing up had his mother pleading, ‘Mama?’ 

‘No Motya,’ his mother shook her head, ‘we talked about this, we have to make do until papa gets more work,’ she explained, knowing the child wouldn’t understand. 

Dimitri stood up straight as Pierre, looked at him expectantly. He glanced down at the little boy before pointing to the chocolate treat ‘that one?’ He asked the boy, who nodded eagerly in response, ‘a hot water and lemon for Anya and that chocolate croissant wrapped up to go’ 

‘No, no…’ his mother argued. Dimitri simply waved his hand her direction before handing over the money, and handing the pastry to the toddler, ‘share with your mama,’ he teased, ruffling the little boys head and turned towards Anya. 

‘Thanks,’ Anya smiled, sipping her drink, ‘do you know them?’ 

‘Yeah,’ he murmured, glancing out the window, smiling slightly as Motya tried to keep up with his mother, munching happily on his treat, ‘I think that Sergei’s family,’

‘ Brick Layer Sergei?’ She asked glancing over her shoulder. 

‘Yeah he’s a son called Motya, that’s what you called that toddler, he’s Sergei’s double,’ Dimitri informed, ‘he give me his last shift so…’ he shrugged. 

Anya nodded her head, squinting as if in thought, and Dimitri knew better than to interrupt that. ‘I didn’t know you were good with children,’ 

‘Am I?’ Dimitri asked taking a bite out of the croissant Anya had yet to touch, not receiving the usual objection, instead she pushed the plate toward him encouragingly. 

‘You are,’ and she couldn’t help the softness in her voice or the loving look that appeared behind her eyes.

‘You up sold,’ Pierre popped out of no where. 

‘Huh?’ Ask Dimitri. 

‘You convinced that costumer to buy a pot of jam she didn’t want, you up sold’ Pierre explained, Dimitri paused for a moment. 

‘I suppose I did,’ he shrugged. 

‘You speak both Russian and French,’ Pierre observed once again. 

‘Well spotted,’ Dimitri deadpanned, turning to Anya with an exasperated roll of his eyes, earning an elbow I the gut. 

‘He has a bit of English and I’m also teaching him German, it’s not been as easy,’Anya added, clearly getting where Pierre was going with this a lot faster than her husband. 

‘I’m sorry Bilingual isn’t good enough’ Dimitri rolled his eyes this time in Pierre’s direction. 

‘German would be helpful,’ he murmured more to himself, ‘English…well…an extremely good bonus’ 

Dimitri turned to look at his wife, this guy was really starting to annoy him. 

‘You’ve a certain charm, a people person’ Pierre concluded, covering his mouth with his hand. 

‘Clearly stating the obvious’ Dimitri said out of the side of his mouth to Anya. 

‘Can you bake?’ The baker asked, and finally Dimitri’s mind was catching up. 

‘Can he!’ Anya grinned, thinking back to the morning a few weeks ago he’d tried to teach her to make bread, which had ended in them naked on the kitchen floor covered in flour. 

‘Can you?’ Pierre asked again. 

‘Yes, well, only bread but I’m a fast learner,’ Dimitri sat up straight, ‘and a hard worker, I’m not afraid of breaking a sweat, or long hours,’ 

‘Bread is sufficient enough, I need you mainly for behind the counter, just weekends for now, but we’ll go from there.’ Pierre stated holding out his hand to Dimitri who clasped it immediately. 

It was later on that evening, while Dimitri was in the bathroom shaving and mentally spending his wage that he had neither earned nor received yet when Anya pipped up from were she lay in the bath. 

‘I don’t think we should have children’ as if it was a run of the mill conversation. 

‘Jesus…fuck…Anya,’ he muttered running his blade under the tap, wincing as he seen the blood appear, he’d almost done a full shave without a cut too ‘what have I told you about important conversations while I’m holding a sharp object,’ he asked her while looking at her through the mirror. 

She rolled her eyes, sinking deeper into the water. He couldn’t help but admire her, Her hair was piled up on top of her head, her eyes were tired but they always looked bluer when she was sleepy and the baby pink that was painted on her toes the last time she visited her grandmama and Sophie complimented her milky white skin well. Although he had to admit, she did look slightly peaky in the face, she hadn’t been able to touch her croissant, and when he’d pushed her on it she’d simply put it down to her cycle starting soon and Dimitri dropped the topic immediately. 

‘It’s true,’ she hummed more to herself than anything ‘only a woman can multitask’ 

Dimitri glared at her profile in the mirror, before splashing water over his face and towel drying. 

‘So,’ he stated, turning around and leaning against the sink, crossing his arm over his chest, smirking slightly at the way Anya’s eyes linger on his arms, ‘you don’t think we should have children yet? I thought that was kind of a given’ 

‘No,’ Anya shook her head, her eyes concentrating on her finger swirling in the water, ‘I don’t think we should have children, period.’

Dimitri stared at her unblinkingly for a long moment. 

‘Riiiiight,’ he dragged the word out, scratching the back of his neck, trying to find the right words, ‘and why are you bringing up the topic now,’

‘Well,’ Anya glanced up at the ceiling, and it was the first time during the conversation that her façade dropped ever so slightly, ‘I seen you with the little boy today, and like I said, you were very good with him, and I just wanted to clear things up incase…’ she trailed off as he nodded, walking over to perch himself on the baths edge. 

‘So, just to clarify,’ he asked, looking down at his feet, avoiding her gaze, ‘it has nothing to do with the fact that you think I’d be a shockingly awful father?’ 

‘What? No?’ Anya, gasped, sitting up so quickly the water slouched out behind her slightly, ‘well maybe a little, I mean I think we’d both be shockingly awful parents,’ she added as she lay a wet hand on his bare bicep. 

Dimitri couldn’t help but chuckle at that last statement, glancing at her out of the side of his eye. He felt it wouldn’t be appropriate for him to tell her that he thought she’d make an amazing mother so he kept his mouth shut. 

‘I mean think about it Dimitri,’ Anya tilted her head slightly, her expression deadpan, ‘neither of us really had parents, how would we know how to be them?’ She had a point, ‘not that I’d ever say that to grandmama, it would kill her and I suggest you don’t mention it to Vlad,’ 

‘But all the children at the orphanage…’ he wondered, causing her to snort. 

‘Yet another reason not to!’ she exclaimed, ‘the thought of having to clean snotty noses…’ 

‘I think it’s a bit different when it’s your own’ he didn’t know why he was arguing the case so much, he’d never much thought about having his own children, well, not until he met Anya, and even at that the thought wasn’t too endearing. ‘To be honest, I’m kind of relieved’ 

‘You are?’ Her nose scrunched up sceptically. 

‘I am,’ he nodded, leaning over to kiss the crinkle across her nose, ‘let’s be honest, financially we can barley look after ourselves, and it doesn’t seem to be getting any better, I think it would be pretty selfish to bring a child into this,’ 

‘Exactly! Selfish!’ Anya’s head nodded eagerly, ‘so that’s that settled then,’ 

‘I guess it is,’ Dimitri grinned, he truly didn’t see how having children could make their lives any richer. ‘We’ll need to be a bit more careful when it comes to…you know…’ 

‘Having sex?’ Anya asked bluntly, leaving Dimitri wondering where the shy girl from the ship had gone. 

‘Yes, working around your cycle may not be enough, I know a guy, leave it with me’ 

‘That sounds dodgy’ she sighed.

‘Does it matter if we’re guaranteed no baby?’ He arched his brow at his wife. 

‘The only guarantee of that is abstinence’ she informed.

‘I’d like to see you try,’ he chucked, leaning forward to capture her lips with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter three. I don't know if anyone's actually interested, but I have had this wrote from long before Christmas so I might as well post! Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> gavno - shit 
> 
> slaboumnyy - idiot


End file.
